Prodigious Jealousy
by JerichosPhantom
Summary: Gin wasn't jealous. Nah, he was just...protective. I mean, it wasn't like he was jealous of the little white haired brat that Rangiku kept fawning over. Nope, not at all. ONESHOT, GinRan rated T.   Gin meets Hitsugaya for the first time. Gin is NOT happy.


**A/N: I should be finishing the next Waiting in Sin chapter, but I decided to take a break. I am still working on it, but I warn you people who actually read it. It's really long. You thought the last chapter was long, this one is waaaaaayyy longer. Seriously, I'm on page 34-5 and bookwise it's the equivalent to chapter 11. So, yeah. **

**Just a little thing about how Gin meets Hitsugaya. Hope ya like!**

**I don't own Bleach. I do have a really bitchin' poster my friend gave me for my birthday and various other legally purchased items.  
**

Ichimaru Gin could not deny that his childhood friend was a beautiful woman.

More then beautiful, actually. She the the loveliest, most radiant, delicious thing ever to walk the planet. Gin had absolutely no trouble admitting this, to Rangiku or a eager third party. No, he had no problems that Rangiku was a goddess walking among mortals.

What pissed him off was that every other male she came into contact had no trouble admitting it either. Or acting on it. He, utterly and completely, despised the fact that she was so damn desirable. He loathed watching her as more men then he could count would slide up to her in vain attempt to win her attention and affections. He resisted the urge every year to destroy all the gifts and chocolate that landed into her lap during White Day, despite her giving gifts to a select group of people. His fingers twitched when other men made her laugh. He growled when the mangled fukutaicho of Squad 9 put his filthy hands on her.

Not that he was jealous, or anything.

Nope, definitely not jealous. He was just...just protective of her! Yeah...he was just afraid that one of those douche bags would end up hurting his Rangiku. That was all.

Rangiku seemed content though, so he'd keep quiet. After all, he needed to remain focused on Aizen. Once he went down, Gin would be able to shape the world.

And Rangiku would never have to cry again.

So, Gin didn't act on his jeal- uh, protectiveness. He just smiled. Smiled and wished it all away and reminded himself that Rangiku really didn't like those worthless Shinigami. She only smiled that special smile for him. She cooked (which was rare nowadays, now that he was Taicho and she had recently claimed Fukutaicho of Squad 10) only for him. She wore the necklace and scarf he bought her back when she lived in Rukongai and when he was in the Academy, even now. Everything was completely and wonderfully fine.

Or so he thought.

Gin didn't think much of it when Rangiku ran into his office one day, ranting about how she had discovered this generation's prodigy. _"White hair, like snow!" _She raved to him eagerly and adoringly, and Gin smiled widely and genuinely. He liked seeing her happy, you know. _"With a icy reiatsu and attitude to match! So adorable!" _She squealed, withering in delight of her precious find. Gin didn't have time to find her prodigy's name, he had to rush to a Captain's meeting and he soon forgot about it, only reminded by snippets of rumors and stories.

"Did you hear about that new kid in the Academy?"

"The prodigy? Yeah, moved up to Year 5 about a week ago."

"Man, that kid's going to graduate with the Sixth Years at this rate."

"Wild, huh?"

The years Sixth Years and Graduates entered the academy later that year, flooding into the ranks. More rumors then ever appeared as the new and most powerful prodigy in the Gotei 13's ranks became 3'rd seat of Squad 13 after taking the test for becoming a seated officer, only have attended the academy for about 6 months. One day, Gin was in the office, sitting at his desk, pondering on how he could skive off today's paperwork. As he was pondering, he at first didn't hear the young voice calling for his attention.

"Ichimaru Taicho?"

Hmmm...maybe he could pretend he was sick...nah, his officers would send him to Squad 4. And he tried that once. Unohana Taicho had been _pissed._ Vowed never to do that again, it was terrifying as shit.

"Ichimaru Taicho." Said the voice again, a tad irritated now.

Oh! Maybe he could pretend he was needed by one of his fellow Captains! That could work...

"ICHIMARU TAICHO!" Gin jumped, head whirling around the office. "What?" No one was there. Gin stared at his empty office quizzically. "...Hello?"

"...I'm down here." came the young voice again, only resigned and a little embarrassed. A curious look on his face (still smiling), he leaned over his desk and looked down. He was very small. With white messy hair that had one strand fall down into his face. His cherubic face was set into a simply precious pout, his big teal eyes seeming to take up half his face. Gin blinked. "...Oh. Uh...you are...?" The kid blinked back. Apparently, he didn't get that question a lot. "Hitsugaya Toushirou." He answered. "Third Seat of Squad 13." Gin's face cleared. "Oooooh." He smirked, "So _you're _our newest prodigy, huh?" Hitsugaya-kun, looking at his growing smirk warily, nodded. "I suppose." He held out his arms, holding stacks of paperwork. The grin slipped off Gin's face at the tragic sight. Hitsugaya-kun either ignored him, or simply didn't care of his tragedy. "I'm supposed to deliver these." Standing on his tiptoes, he heaved the stack onto his desk and Gin stared at it sadly. There was no way he would be able to skip out this paperwork now.

The door slid open.

"Hey Gin! I was walking by and I thought we could maybe get some lunch-" Gin smiled happily. "Hey Ran-chan! Wish I could but I've got lots of paper...work..." He trailed off, noticing that Rangiku wasn't staring at him, but little Hitsugaya-kun, eyes wide, mouth blooming into a big smile.

Hitsugaya, on the other hand, was edging away from her, as though expecting her to attack him. Which in a sense she did.

Gin, completely invisible to her now, watched with rapidly growing anger as she squealed, "TOUSHIROU!" Hitsugaya, the tiny thing, tried to escape. But he had no chance against the bubbly fukutaicho. Smiling that smile, (My smile, thought Gin hatefully as his mouth curved into a sickly grin) she grabbed the young boy and hugged him enthusiastically, swinging him around in her glee.

Gin stared, mouth agape and eyes open. He stared, in utter shock (so shocked that his thoughts of slaughtering the kid were temporarily banished), as he watched his best friend (and secret love of his life) crush the kid's face into her supple breasts, spinning around in absolute joy. "Toushirou! Oh my god, I haven't seen you in ages! We HAVE to get lunch! Or dinner! Oh, I'm so excited!" She ranted happily, finally letting go of the lucky little bastard. The brat staggered away from Rangiku, gasping for air and Gin fumed. Hitsugaya, once he regained enough oxygen to talk and breathe properly at the same time, glared up at her. "Matsumoto..." Rangiku blinked. "Yeah?"

There were several veins popping in the kid's forehead now. "How many times do I have to tell you that when you crush my head into your ridiculously large breasts that I can't _**breathe?**_" Gin gaped some more, but slit his eyes closed. _This happened more then once?_ Rangiku seemed to be in deep thought. "Well...counting today...about six...yeah, six times!" Rangiku finished triumphantly, looking very happy with herself that she remembered. The kid face palmed. Gin's eye twitched. The kid turned stiffly, bowed to him respectfully, and shunpoed out of the office, hoping to escape Rangiku's...enthusiasm. Rangiku, having completely forgotten Gin's existence, chased after him. "Waiiiitttt! Toushirou! What about luuuuuunch?" Her voice faded as she got farther and farther away until all Gin could hear was the wind's gentle breeze coming in from the window and his gnashing teeth.

His hand twitched towards his sword. _Hitsugaya Toushirou. So __**you're **__Ran-chan's darling prodigy..._

Standing up abruptly, he swept out of his office, to hell with his paperwork.

Right now, he needed to get wasted.

Upon hearing heavenly laughter, he turned and saw Rangiku kiss the stupid brat's cheek, laughing at his reaction of spluttering unintelligably and his red face as he chased her, yelling angrily, "MATSUMOTO!". Gin's hand stroked Shinso's hilt wistfully.

Scratch that. He didn't need to get merely wasted.

He needed to get _**really really**_ wasted.

Fast.

**A/N: ...Meh. I don't like the end. :| Well, review please! Pretty please? Chibi Hitsugaya might give you some watermelon if you do! ;D**


End file.
